


Adam Sackler x Reader

by commanderbensolo



Series: Oneshot and Headcanon Series [6]
Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Swearing, tags will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: Oneshot and Headcanon Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Promise

“Sackler, I need your opinion on how I look!” You yell to him as you finish curling your hair, allowing it to drape over your shoulder in what you hoped was an alluring way. You had a date tonight with a guy you had met from your grad program, and although he wasn’t you tall and handsome roommate (whom you had a _very_ large crush on), you had thought it would be nice to go on a date with him. Though it made you sad that it wasn’t Adam that was going to be waiting for you.

“Why the fuck do you need me? Just call one of the girls?” He said as he knocked on your door and coming in after a few seconds, pausing when he saw what you looked like. You turned to him as you heard him become silent.

“What’s wrong? Do I look bad?” You asked, nervously playing with one of the curls and pulling down the hem of your black dress, averting your eyes from Adam’s face and looking intently at the floor as he continued to stare at you.

“Y/N… oh my fucking god, you look like a fucking knockout!” He blurted out suddenly, causing you to blush heavily as you slowly brought your eyes up to meet his, where he was still looking at you, jaw nearly on the floor.

“Erm… thanks, Adam. That’s really nice of you,” you say, hints of anxiety lacing your voice in an undertone that you hoped didn’t give away how nervous you were for this date, and it wasn’t because it was a date.

“This guy’s pretty damn lucky, what’s his name again? Brad, Ben-“

“Brian,” you supplied with a small smile, thinking of the blonde-haired, almost-always smiley guy who had asked you out one day after class. You had said yes, thinking it would be fun and a good way to get your mind off Adam since there was no way in hell he would feel the same way as you.

“What’s wrong?” Adam said, finally pushing himself away from your doorframe and coming over to stand in front of you, placing his large hands on both of your shoulders. You avert your gaze again, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

“Nothing, anyway I need to go he’s gonna be here an-“

“Y/N, you’re my roommate and I’ve known you for years, I know when’s somethings up, what’s fucking bothering you?” He said, looking intensely down at you. You lifted your eyes slowly to look at his brown ones, feeling your cheeks heat up even more under his intense gaze.

“I just- I’m not really sure about this date, I mean what if he turns out to be a fucking serial killer or some shit?” You say, worry beginning to build in your chest as you reached the end of your sentence. You hadn’t thought this through _at all_. He could end up being a murderer, or he could kidnap you and hold your for ransom, or-

“Where’s your phone?” Adam said, bringing you out of your escalating thoughts abruptly as you fixed him with a confused expression.

“My phone? Why?”

“Just where is it?”

“On my dresser, there.” You say, pointing at it as he took it off the dressing table and typed in your passcode, pressing on the messaging app and onto Brian’s contact.

“Adam, what are you doing?” You say cautiously, going to grab your phone out of his hand just as he moves it out of your reach, making you utter a noise of frustration and stretch upwards. Thank God you were wearing heels.

“Cancelling your date,” he said nonchalantly, causing you to let out a noise of surprise as you once again make a grab for your phone, falling into his chest and causing him to momentarily stop typing as one hand immediately grabs you by the waist.

“Sorry, sorry,” you whisper into his chest and he just looks at you with a toothy smile, steadying you and bringing your phone back down to your height.

“Listen, from the looks of things you don’t want to go out with this guy, so **let’s just stay in and watch TV and order takeout,** yeah?” He said, looking at your earnestly, his composed message still not sent.

You think about your options here. On the one hand, you could go on a date, have a 50/50 chance of getting free food and drinks and coming home stressed out and sad because it wasn’t your roommate, or stay in with said roommate and watch TV and order takeout like you did nearly all the time.

Was it hard to tell that you were leaning towards the latter option?

“Can I see what you’ve put first before I decide?” You ask him, reaching your hand out for your phone and having electric shivers rush up your spine as your fingers brushed when he placed it gently in your hands.

You read over the message he had sent quickly, reaching the end and deeming it suitable before quickly pressing send, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

“I’m thinking pizza?” Adam said out loud as you looked up at him again only to find him smiling like the cat had got the cream.

“What are you smiling about?” You say, unable to stop your own smile from reaching your lips.

“Just glad you’re not going on a date with that douche, that’s all. You deserve so much better.”

“Hey, Brian was _not_ a douche-“you argued before Adam cut you off.

“You initiated nearly of the conversations between the two of you which means either he wasn’t interested or he just wasn’t on his phone much, either of which is a deal breaker, and he usually replied with ‘sup’, who fucking replies with ‘sup’ to someone their interested in?”

You cocked your head, thinking about what he said before eventually sighing defeat and nodding. It was true, even though Brian had shown interest in class, it had seemed more like a possession thing, like he had to show off to his friends, and he had never shown that interest in private conversations either.

“So, anyway, pizza or Thai?” He asks, walking out into the kitchen to grab menus for both before you pull him back by his t-shirt and into a quick kiss on impulse, not even thinking about what you were doing.

You pulled away just as quickly with panting breaths, muttering ‘sorry’ and ‘I didn’t mean to’ whilst you just looked at the floor intently, willing for it to swallow you up until your felt warm hands caress the back of your neck and pull you against a soft pair of lips for a rough kiss, teeth and tongues clashing together.

_Adam was fucking kissing you and he wasn’t stopping._

You both pulled away after a couple of minutes, panting heavily from what had just occurred and Adam pushing a lock of his dark hair behind his ear bashfully, averting his eyes to look at your carpeted floor.

“Why did you kiss me?” You said quietly, unsure of what else to say in this situation.

“Why did you kiss me first?”

You blushed a deep red (you were sure you looked like a tomato by now) and looked at the floor as well, trying to formulate an answer.

_Why had you kissed him?_

“I erm, I don’t know, I guess I just really like you and it felt right to me for some reason and-“

“Hold the fuck up, you like me? _Me?_ ”

You nod shyly and meet his eyes, which have brightened considerably at your confession.

“Well I happen to like you a whole fucking lot too Y/N.” He said whilst chuckling deeply, a sound that made warmth travel through your body.

“Now that that’s settled, get changed so we can be couch potatoes for the rest of the night and eat our weight in pizza, fries, garlic bread and soda, okay?” Adam says before pulling you back in for another kiss, albeit softer this time, and releases you with a large smile on your face, which you mimic almost instantly as you nod your head quickly, rushing to get changed as he went to go and phone the pizza place.

As you went to go and sit on the couch next to him, you snuggled into his side as he threw an arm around you, kissing the top of your forehead with a smile and resting his head on yours.

You were so glad you had asked for his opinion.


	2. Perfect Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I received on Tumblr :)   
> Prompt: Hi, can I request n°16 of your prompt list, “My idea of a perfect first date is anywhere with you.” with Sackler, please
> 
> Warnings: swearing (it's Sackler what do we expect?), making out, angst?

“Right okay, next question,” you say, laughing as you tried to think of a question. You had invited Adam over to your apartment to have takeout and watch a bunch of shitty movies and it had ended up turning into a game of Truths. Adam laughed and motioned for you to go on.

“Ermmm, what’s your idea of a perfect first date?” You asked, starting to think up your own answer. You and Adam had both made a rule where you both had to answer the question instead of just the other person answering on their own.

“Oh god, anything that doesn’t fucking blow up in my face,” he said whilst grimacing and taking a swig from his glass of lemonade. Since he had been going to AA meetings you had put a strict cap on the alcohol, meaning you either supplied soda or some other type of non-alcoholic beverage.

“Really? Nothing extra special that you’d like?” You asked him as you finally thought of your answer, knowing full well you were gonna hate yourself but who cares, right? You were feeling confident and you were known for your bluntness, and Adam was your best friend. The worst-case scenario was he’d reject you gently.

“Nah, just a nice dinner maybe? Then a movie or coming back to either mine or her’s? I don’t know, never really given it much thought before I guess.”

You nodded and cleared your throat.

“What about you Y/N? What’d your idea of a perfect first date?”

“ **My idea of a perfect first date is anywhere with you.** ” You said quickly, averting your eyes and suddenly becoming very interested in the pattern of your couch, and you only look up at him when he said your name.

“Can you repeat that for me? Like, slowly?”

You cleared your throat, feeling the nerves starting to dissipate, and spoke again.

“My idea of a perfect first date is anywhere with you.”

His eyes grew wide as he stared at you, and you weren’t sure whether his reaction was positive or negative. You thought about leaving until you realised you had invited him over, and it was your place. You couldn’t exactly leave. 

“Do you like me Y/N?” 

“Considering what I just said Adam, I would have deemed that pretty fucking obvious.” 

“Seriously?” He said, sitting back with wide eyes, averting his gaze for a couple of seconds before his eyes flitted up to meet yours. You sigh and move closer to him, crossing your legs on the couch so you were facing him. 

“Yeah, seriously. Is that so hard to believe?” 

“YES!”

“I don’t see why,” you chuckle and gesture to him, and continue when he continues to look confused. 

“You’re funny, intelligent, talented, yeah you’re a bit of a mess but aren’t we all some sort of mess? Nobody in this world has got  _ all  _ of their shit together, and if they have then some serious kudos to them because that is hard to do and-” 

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?” You said, licking your dry lips subconsciously. 

“Are you gonna sit there talking all night or do you wanna make-out?” 

You go to speak only to find you have no words, and he smirks at you before grabbing your hips and lifting you up (seriously though, how did he manage to lift another human being?) and setting you down in his lap, where your hands instantly make their way around his neck, clasping in his hair where you thread your fingers through his dark locks. 

“I think I would prefer the latter of your suggestion,” you say breathlessly, and with that, his lips descended onto yours, capturing them harshly. You both battled with each other for dominance, and as he pulled away he bit your lip and pulled on it, smiling. 

“Does this count as a date?” He asked breathlessly, panting with his chest heaving with each breath, and you nodded eagerly. 

“Good, I want a whole lot more of them with you,” he said before your both continued, only aware of each other. 


End file.
